


Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

by MartyMiaMatt



Series: The night [2]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Season 1, Spoilers, a bit of manipulation on Dorian's part, because he's Dorian Gray
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: Fin dal primo momento in cui gli occhi scuri di Mr. Chandler avevano incontrato i suoi, Dorian aveva avuto una certezza: quello che aveva davanti non era un uomo comune.





	

Fin dal primo momento in cui gli occhi scuri di Mr. Chandler avevano incontrato i suoi, Dorian aveva avuto una certezza: quello che aveva davanti non era un uomo comune.

Eppure a prima vista Ethan Chandler non sembrava certamente il genere di persona capace di catturare la sua attenzione, tanto meno di trattenerla per più di un breve periodo.

Era educato, ma la sua conversazione non aveva nulla di brillante o di raffinato. Di bell’aspetto, ma non quel genere di bellezza che rapiva violentemente i sensi e li torturava, facendo sentire l’ignara vittima come catturata tra le fauci di un predatore.

No, Ethan era avvenente in una maniera poco appariscente e un po’ ruvida. Era americano, perciò inevitabilmente _esotico_ , come lo erano tutte le novità nella monotona alta società londinese; allo stesso tempo, era troppo rozzo e concreto per prestarsi ai sottili intrighi di crudeltà e seduzione di cui Dorian aveva esperienza.

Ethan trasmetteva calma, competenza e fermezza d’animo… precisamente l’opposto delle qualità che normalmente lo affascinavano. Dorian era solito ricercare tutto ciò che era inusuale e sconosciuto, la tempesta più violenta, lo spasimo più acuto delle passioni.

Eppure, c’era qualcosa in quell’uomo riservato e silenzioso che attirava Dorian verso di lui inesorabilmente. Era come un potente magnete che gli impediva di allontanarsi o di distogliere lo sguardo.

 

Nel salone avvolto nella penombra, i movimenti di Ethan erano rallentati dall’alcol, ma ancora misurati. Le sue parole e i suoi modi erano gentili, ma nascondevano una sfumatura dura e affilata. Sul suo volto danzavano tremolando le ombre e le luci delle candele.

Dorian inghiottì un altro sorso di assenzio e il liquore gli bruciò sulle labbra. Continuò a percorrere lentamente la lunghezza della parete, fingendo di osservare i quadri che conosceva a memoria. A meno di un braccio da lui, Ethan lo seguiva cautamente.

C’era ancora esitazione in lui; eppure Dorian percepiva una forza tanto silenziosa quanto implacabile ribollire dentro di lui, appena sotto la superficie, sotto quella patina di buone maniere e distacco.

Perché tanto controllo? Che cosa aveva paura di rivelare il signor Chandler, che cosa si affannava a nascondere con tanta ostinazione?

Qualunque fosse la fonte di quella forza che emanava da lui, Dorian voleva scoprirla.

Si fermò bruscamente sui suoi passi. Come sperava, Ethan non si bloccò con altrettanta prontezza e gli arrivò vicino, urtandolo con una spalla.

Il giovane aristocratico sorrise delicatamente, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Vi domando perdono per avervi turbato” disse, in tono soave. “Evidentemente quello spettacolo brutale non era la soluzione appropriata per alleviare i vostri affanni. Non sono stato un buon amico per voi, signor Chandler.”

Quasi meccanicamente, Ethan fece un passo verso di lui. Più alto e di corporatura più massiccia, per un istante fece sentire Dorian deliziosamente _in trappola._

“Non mi avete turbato” rispose seccamente Chandler.

Ora era abbastanza vicino da accarezzare il viso di Dorian con il suo respiro. Dorian rivolse tutto il proprio corpo verso di lui. Li separava appena lo spessore di una carta da gioco.

 

Erano gli attimi che Dorian prediligeva: quelli prima che l’atto passionale fosse finalmente consumato, quando anzi la _possibilità_ stessa di ottenere la vittoria non era ancora certa.

I momenti in cui le mani potevano sfiorarsi con un tocco appena accennato, in cui gli sguardi potevano spostarsi dal viso alla bocca dell’altro manifestando il suggerimento discreto di un contatto più intimo.

Un sottile brivido, come una scia di punture d’aghi, scivolò lungo la sua spina dorsale.

Non era un soldato, ma sapeva che il gioco del corteggiamento era null’altro che un duello: lo scontro di due lame che s’incrociavano. Era un atto di offesa e di conquista.

Richiedeva determinazione, pazienza, una precisione letale… la capacità di dissimulare il proprio desiderio per suscitare quello dell’altro, costringere la vittima ad una resa incondizionata.

Gray inclinò la testa da un lato.

“No, sono certo che ci voglia ben altro per sconvolgervi. Le sofferenze d’amore sono più efferate e strazianti di qualunque massacro del mondo animale … ma questo lo sappiamo entrambi, dico bene, signor Chandler?”

Un’ombra oscura simile a una nuvola in un cielo in tempesta passò sul volto dell’americano. La sua mascella si contrasse, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di orribile.

Dorian si sentì afferrare da una smania quasi incontrollabile.

“Credete di sapere molto … delle sofferenze d’amore, signor Gray?” replicò Ethan a denti stretti.

Dorian lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“Ho appreso alcune cose.”

Sollevò il proprio bicchiere, dove ancora rimanevano due dita di assenzio, e lo spinse verso l’altro.

Ethan afferrò lo stelo avvolgendo la mano di Dorian con la sua, e bevve in un sorso il liquore velenoso.

 

“Ditemi” sussurrò Dorian al suo orecchio “La donna che era con voi stasera … ne siete innamorato?”

Sotto le sue dita, le spalle di Ethan si irrigidirono. Premendogli le labbra sulla nuca in un bacio lento e umido, Dorian soffocò un sorriso e continuò ad accarezzargli delicatamente la schiena nuda, compiendo movimenti circolari sulle scapole e lungo la spina dorsale.

Chandler si inarcò leggermente all’indietro e il suo respiro si fece più veloce. In pochi rapidi istanti, divenne _malleabile_ sotto il tocco di Dorian.

“Non desidero … parlare di lei” ringhiò.

Dorian circondò i suoi fianchi con le mani e premette il petto contro la sua schiena. Lo spesso materasso si inclinò verso il basso sotto il peso dei loro corpi.

Avvicinò il naso alla nuca di Ethan, proprio sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli, e inspirò il suo odore pungente tra le ciocche castane umide di sudore.

“Che cosa desiderate, allora?” gli sussurrò in un orecchio.

Scoprì i denti e li affondò nella carne delicata del lobo.

Un verso inarticolato vibrò nella gola di Ethan. Con uno scatto repentino, si voltò e afferrò Dorian per la gola.

Lo spinse sul letto e lo tenne inchiodato sotto di sé, circondando i fianchi di Dorian con le sue gambe. Con entrambe le mani continuò a premere attorno al suo collo, con una forza tale che il giovane sentì il respiro mancargli. Per un istante, la sua vista si offuscò e la stanza circostante sparì in un vortice di macchie colorate.

Chandler lo lasciò andare bruscamente. Le sue dita robuste si strinsero a pugno attorno ad alcuni ciuffi dei capelli di Dorian e gli sollevò il viso, avvicinandolo al proprio. Baciò con violenza Dorian sulle labbra.

“Voi” mormorò Ethan “Voglio _voi_.”

Ancora senza fiato, l’aristocratico gli mise una mano sulla nuca e rispose al bacio.

Per lunghi momenti si lasciò coinvolgere in maniera totale, assaporando il morso di Ethan sul suo labbro inferiore e il calore della sua lingua. I loro corpi si avvinghiarono come rami d’edera l’uno all’altro e rotolarono tra le pieghe delle lenzuola.

Infine, ansimando, Ethan rimase sdraiato sulla schiena e Dorian lo cavalcò, puntellandosi sui gomiti per scivolare lentamente su di lui. Il torace di Ethan era caldo, vivo, _reale_ contro il suo. I suoi lunghi capelli erano sparsi attorno al viso arrossato, le labbra semichiuse, i suoi occhi scuri e lucidi come se avesse la febbre.

Finalmente era riuscito a portargli via una buona parte di quel controllo così ostinatamente custodito.

Dorian si chinò e gli accarezzò lievemente una guancia con il dorso di una mano; poi con indice e medio tracciò il contorno delle labbra di Ethan, e infine fece scivolare le due dita nella sua bocca.

Invece di accarezzarle con la lingua, Ethan le morse.

Con la mano libera, Dorian si insinuò ad aprirgli delicatamente le cosce e avvertì la pressione calda dei loro bacini scontrarsi – pelle su pelle, lo sfregare delle ossa, il movimento pulsante e silenzioso del membro di Ethan che diventava eretto contro il suo.

Abbandonato sotto di lui, Ethan gemette.

Dorian gli sorrise.

 

Liberò la mano che Ethan gli aveva morso e avvolse le dita umide attorno alla sua erezione.

L’americano si _sciolse,_ imprecando tra i denti e afferrandogli i polsi – ma in un invito a continuare, non nel tentativo di fermarlo. Inarcò la schiena e ondeggiò i fianchi adeguandosi al ritmo di Dorian, che continuò a divorare con lo sguardo quello spettacolo di abbandono e lussuria.

L’immagine della bella Vanessa Ives attraversò in quell’istante la sua mente – un lampo di occhi azzurri e indagatori, pelle come alabastro incorniciata da capelli corvini. Distaccata ma intensa, così vicina e così disperatamente, perennemente intoccabile.

E poi Dorian pensò a Brona, quella creatura sofferente e moribonda ma orgogliosa. Pensò a come aveva tremato e gridato di passione nelle sue mani, in maniera incredibilmente simile all’uomo misterioso che era ora nel suo letto.

Il fatto che il signor Chandler non avesse la minima idea del modo in quelle due donne li congiungevano non faceva che aumentare il trionfo personale della sua seduzione.

Dorian si chinò di nuovo per baciare Ethan, ma si fermò a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. Rallentò le sue carezze e lo lasciò in attesa, insoddisfatto, torturandolo dolcemente.

Un altro lampo di quella furia incontrollata negli occhi scuri dell’americano. Non riusciva a stancarsi di vederla accendersi, di provocarlo per scoprire le profondità verso cui poteva osare spingersi.

Ethan gli prese rudemente la nuca e gli diede un altro bacio.

Per un momento, Dorian si domandò che cosa avrebbe detto – che cosa gli avrebbe _fatto_ – Ethan, se avesse saputo che aveva posseduto Brona.

Che l’aveva avuta e non per soldi, non con la forza, ma con enorme e reciproco piacere.

E come avrebbe reagito, lui che per qualche motivo si comportava come il fedele _cane da guardia_ della signorina Ives, se avesse saputo quanto ardentemente Dorian desiderasse averla…

Ethan gli prese i fianchi e scese con decisione ad allargargli le cosce. Dorian non protestò, per nulla infastidito dalla rozza forza del suo tocco.

Tutto il suo corpo, dal collo al petto, lungo le costole e su tutte le gambe, era coperto di lividi e segni di morsi nei punti in cui le mani e i denti del signor Chandler avevano intrappolato la sua pelle.

Segni che non sarebbero rimasti a lungo, Dorian lo sapeva, ma per il momento trovava delizioso sentire su di sé quei marchi.

Le mani salde di Ethan gli presero il viso.

“Avete intenzione di continuare a tormentarmi?” ringhiò l’americano, ma senza reale ferocia adesso, il suo tono venato di una sfida divertita. Non poteva immaginare quello a cui Dorian aveva appena pensato.

Dorian spinse la fronte contro la sua e riportò dolcemente entrambe le mani attorno al membro di Ethan. Riprese a toccarlo e gli diede un bacio, delicato e appena accennato, questa volta.

“Soltanto se lo desiderate, Ethan.”

Ethan lo morse violentemente alla gola mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo.

 

Dorian gettò il capo all’indietro.

No, la sua prima impressione si era rivelata clamorosamente sbagliata.

Ethan Chandler era leale e feroce, ma non era affatto un cane.

Ethan Chandler era un lupo.


End file.
